Rock paper scissors OP
by Inelitwus
Summary: One part with some humor in it :D


Rock-paper-scissors [OP]

_**I tried my best to traslate this story from Polish to Englih. But i't not easy as I thought. Thank U so much, animallvr4eva 4 helping me with the story :)**_

_**Hope U will like it :)**_

_**For the girls from the most amazing group on FB #COD (: To Rita, Erica, Judy and Cindy (:**_

Kate was really tired. There had been a difficult investigation that lasted all week. She had been standing all day, studying circumstantial evidence. You could tell that somebody was trying to lead them up the garden path. After work she drove home. She then had a quick bath (a longed-for dream). Every day the same scheme repeated itself, it had been such a long week.  
>Friday afternoon…<br>They had just come into the precinct and they were as tired as hell. All day long they  
>searched some of the more helpful tracks of the investigation, to no avail. Both<br>her and Castle fell down from tiredness on chairs by her desk. They literally had run out of energy.  
>They both imagined getting coffee but neither of them had enough strength to make it, let alone carry it back. Rick was the one who normally brought her coffee anyway however, this time he had a plan.<br>He wanted her to make him coffee this time, like kids you could say. Such a plan, but he has always been good at getting what he wants.

"Beckett" he said.

"What's up Castle?" she asked.

"Do you know what I am daydreaming of?" he asked.

"No, I don't know, what?" she replied.

She waited what he got lost in thought again. Since their first meeting, he had a lot of  
>theories, not all realistic. She didn't expect him to surprise her but you never know. This is Castle, after all.<p>

" Of a beautiful waitress" he answered, still daydreaming.

"Waitress!" Kate said, opening her eyes widely.

"Yeah" he said with a little grin on his face. "Dressed in a skimpy outfit, complementary to her shapely body."

"You can dream" Kate whispered.

"And you know what the best part is? "Rick asked leaning against the desk, looking straight into her eyes.

" I don't wanna know" she lied, searching the old report for something so that he would overlook how much she did want to know.

"That my dream will come true" he replied, certain.

"Yes" she said, biting her lip.

"Detective, don't you believe that dreams come true? "

"No" she replied without thinking.

"They do, you have to believe in them very deeply" he said.

"On what planet?"Kate threw at him sarcastically.

"On Earth" he said, looking at her.

"Oh Castle, dream as much as you want" she joked.

"You wanna bet?" he suggested.

"For what?" she said, willing to play his game.

"It will be childish" he warned.

"Why am I not surprised?" she asked, crossing her hands arms.

"Oh come on, you don't know what it is about" he said, ignoring the look on her face.

"Ok, I'm waiting."

"Do you remember from your childhood a game called 'Rock, paper, scissors'?" he asked.

"What?" She was surprised at that. "I didn't have time for games, besides I didn't have a long childhood, remember? she whispered.

"Bad example, but we will entertain each other, okay?" he asked.

"I agreed before" she said. "What kind of game is it?" she developed the subject, pretending to be interested.  
>He rose slightly from his chair, straightening his body out. He then sat down in a more comfortable<br>position.

"This play is as easy as pie. We then count to three and show our object" he explained, showing her how to make the rock, paper and scissors.

"What?" she asked, disorientated. He had a habit of explaining things really fast.

"It's like the name suggests; rock, paper, scissors" he said.

"Okay, can we start the game because I am waiting for my coffee" she announced, rubbing her hands together with anticipation. He was so doomed.

"And who said you would win?" he asked raising the eyebrow.

"I know and that's it" she replied self-confident.

"Okay, we're starting" he said. "One, two, three..." he counted.  
>Castle showed rock, Beckett showed scissors...<p>

"I won!" he shouted delighted and as happy as a boy.

"How come?" she asked.  
>"Beckett, stone can destroy scissors and you had scissors so I won" he said.<p>

"No, it is a warm-up" she injected.

"What warm-up?" he asked. "It is not a match if it doesn't heat up Beckett" he said.

"Okay, call it what you want, now we are playing for real" she said.

" Oh" he agreed after a moment of thought. "One, two, three..." he counted again.  
>Castle was sure that Beckett will show the stone, so he showed paper. However Beckett consistently showed scissors.<p>

"I won!" The detective squealed with happiness.

"It's not possible" he whispered.

"Why Castle?" she asked.

"I thought that you would choose the stone" he said. "For a change" he added.

"I am consistent" she replied. "Where is the coffee?" she asked, impatient.

"I'm going to make it" he said, getting up.  
>But before he walked away…<p>

"I lied, I do know this game" Kate whispered, thinking that he was far away.

"What?" he asked.

"Something wrong with the espresso service?" She tried to change the subject.

"I don't know, because I haven't made it that far yet" he said, sitting back down.

"I won, move that shapely butt and get me an espresso "Kate said without moving.

"Beckett, thanks for the compliment, I exercise in order to keep my body in shape" he smiled. "But you lied to me, you knew how to play so I won the  
>game" he stated.<p>

"You already got up and besides, your closer than I am" she tried, without success.

"But now I'm sitting" he said. "I won and I expect the reward" he said with a big grin on his face.

"Well" she said, getting up. "But..."

"No buts" Castle said, smiling.

"Another wish my lord?" she asked. "Some special type of coffee?" She already regretted that she asked.

"Glad your asking, I will have Cafe Latte Macchiato" he said.

"Cafe Latte Macchiato" she repeated, emphasizing every word.

"What a great the accent, detective" he said full of admiration. "Do you know Italian?" he asked.

"I know a lot of things" she whispered into his ear, biting her lip.

"Yes?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but you will never learn about them" she added angrily, because it meant that she had lost.  
>Castle became sad.<p>

"So what's with the coffee?" he asked.

"I'm going to make it" she said and disappeared around the corner.

5 minutes later...  
>They sat both by her desk, enjoying the coffee. Before Castle came along the 'coffee' had been a disgusting black liquid.<br>It was the beginning of a nice evening, which they spent together. That day a lot changed. Coffee once again brought them together. It was the beginning of something they had dreamt of…


End file.
